


Moonlit Night

by CatcusButt



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, M/M, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatcusButt/pseuds/CatcusButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Scott looking up at the stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Night

          Mike held Scott close, kissing his hair as they sat on top of the roof, looking at the stars. They sat in a comfortable silence as they just enjoyed each other’s company. Scott leaned his head on Mike’s shoulder, smiling at him”

          “Do you ever wonder what it’d be like to travel space?” Scott asked, looking down at the shorter man.

          “You mean in like, a rocket ship?”

          “No I mean like, if we didn’t need air, and we just kinda flew through space?”

          Mike laughed softly at him.

          “What?” Scott asked.

          “I’m just laughing at your beautiful imagination.” He replied before placing another soft kiss to his lips.

          "I feel so content when I'm with you" Mike stated into the kiss.

          "I've missed you" Scott replied back.

          "Missed me? What do you mean?" He laughed and kissed him again

          “Wake up” Scott said softly into the kiss

           Mike pulled back, puzzled, “What?”

          “Wake up” Scott repeated

          “What do you mean?” but before he could get a reply, he was falling, falling through the black as he jumped, waking up. He looked over at his wife, sleeping soundly.

          He was hugging his own pillow. Scott had died years ago. But he still wasn’t over him. He let the sobs rack his body as he clung to the pillow, still wearing Scott's favorite t-shirt to sleep everynight. It had long lost Scott's scent but his mind still believed it was there.

          How could anybody get over that cute, perfect boy?

 


End file.
